Louisa von Trapp
by flying off to neverland
Summary: Louisa has always felt odd, left out, alone. She never understood why, until now. Now she knows. She knows since she found that paper, the paper that says she's adopted.


This is set in the movie, when Maria and Georg are engaged but not married. It's mostly just about Louisa and different things that she feels in her life. Things that might happen: big annoucments, starling discoveries, and finding out how her family truly feels about her.

* * *

I'm Louisa von Trapp, the forgotten one, the one that wasn't like the others. I'm the one who plays pranks and doesn't like things that normal girls did. I'm the rebellious one, the trouble maker. I'm deemed to be forever forgotten.

I don't like being forgotten, but I'm not going to change who I am. I like who I am. I like playing pranks and climbing trees. So what if people don't like that, it's there fault. I personally think I'm a joy to be around. Too bad only certain people think that. One of those people are Nicholas, or as I call him, Nick. He's my best friend, well, my only friend.

"Louisa, are you there? You seemed to have floated away on one of your daydreams," Nick says, breaking me from my thoughts. I turn to him and laugh, shaking my head.

"I'm still here. It's not like I can go anywhere," I say as we walk up to the villa. We always walked home together, as Nick lived a few ways down. Normally, father would get upset if I brought Nick over, but he didn't mind anymore.

"I know what you mean," Nick says as we sit down by the lake.

"I feel trapped," I say, looking at the mountains, "These mountains trap us here, blocking us from leaving and discovering something new."

"We can leave," Nick mutters. I turn to him, the shock evident on my face.

"Leave? What do you mean leave?" I question.

"Oh come on Louisa, I know you think about it. Don't you want to find the place where you belong, where we can be happy?" Nick says, a smile on his face.

"Of course I think about exploring the world, but to leave my family? I don't think I could ever do that," I say, the smile on Nick's face faltering.

"Louisa, I know how you feel about your family. You feel left out and alone. You want to be happy and you try to be happy here, but you can't. I know you can't. Don't you feel like there hiding something? I did and guess what, they were. What if they're hiding something from you? Would you really want to stay with people who hide things from you?" Nick says. I shake my head and turn away.

"I'm sorry, bit I just can't leave them. I"m about to have a new mother. I need to stay," I say. I hear Nick get up and I turn to face him.

"I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow," he says before running off. Why can't things go right for me? I know Nick is upset, but I can't just get up and leave. We're both two young, I'm 13 and he's 14, almost 15. We need to grow up and live with our families until we can support ourselves.

I get up and head inside, going up to the room I share with Brigitta. She's not there, she's probably off doing something with some of my siblings. Brigitta's been distant lately, I don't really know why. It makes me think when I was younger, when Liesl and Fredrick were distant for a while. Kurt was a while ago, I don't understand it.

Why do all of the sudden do some of my siblings become distant? It doesn't last too long, only a week or so. Then they're back to normal and I think that they think that I don't notice, but I do. I'm just that good at masking emotions that none of them notice.

I need to know, know what they're keeping from me. And I need to know now.

I get up from my spot on the bed and head downstairs. I'll look in father's study first, since many answers lie in there. I look around at the bottom of the stairs, seeing most of my family outside. Only Fredrick isn't there, but he's in his room. I turn and run down the hall, slipping into father's study. I leave the door as it was, which is slightly open.

Where to look first? I check the desk first, searching through the drawers. Nothing. I'm careful not to make a mess, as father can't know I'm in here. I walk over to the filing cabinets, opening a drawer. Nothing but bills and tax files. I open the one below it and find nothing as well. I get on the floor and open the last one. Jackpot. There are seven folders in it, each labeled with a name of one of us children. I find mine close to the beginning and pull it out. I hear the dinner bell ring, so I know I have to be quick.

I open the folder and begin to ruffle through all the papers. I hear Maria call my name, but I'm not going to stop now. I'm too close. I toss aside all the doctor letters and those from school. I hear footsteps, someone's looking for me. I could care less. I toss another page aside and find it. The thing that everyone's hidden from me.

"Louisa!" Liesl shouts as she an Frederick enter the room, finding me. I stand up, shaking at the paper in my hands. The two must see it and I hear Frederick whisper to Liesl to go get father. She turns and runs, shouting his name. They both know, they both know what I have in my hands. I hear Frederick step towards me, wrapping his arms around me. I was always close to him, I'm not quite sure why.

I don't even acknowledge him as he tries to talk to me. I just stare at the paper, a small little paper. The paper that changes everything. The paper that says I'm adopted.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Good? Please review. Also, check out my role-play forum for sound of music. PM me for the link or just search sound of music role-play.


End file.
